


宝宝吃🍬不刷牙🔞7⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 水嫩嫩の金可爱让我写个宝宝不刷牙，钢铁侠亲自上阵的梗，结果我邪恶了🤣🤣🤣高能预警😱😱😱非战斗人员请撤离现场‼️迅速🚷





	宝宝吃🍬不刷牙🔞7⃣️

  “好临居警告你：不许碰他！”蜘蛛侠荡着蛛丝从天而降，阻止反派抓走小朋友。  
  “Wow～我这是发现了什么？超迷你蜘蛛侠？”穿着性感的女反派咯咯笑着，“你想干什么？我猜你要保护他一一用这个玩具身材？”  
   “你会为你的行为付出代价！”放出蛛丝捆住反派，救出小朋友，获得荣誉⋯蜘蛛侠一路荡回复联基地，摘下头套拿起牙刷准备刷牙。  
  “Oh，今天该用Iron Man了！”  
  小朋友放下Spider-Man，拿起Iron Man牙刷，从两支牙膏中选出同款，又从两个杯子中选出同款，笑着刷牙。  
  “Kid，该吃饭了。”Tony打开门，把头探进来提醒。  
  “马上就来！”宝宝灿烂地举举手中的杯子，“我刚才又抓住一个坏人哦！”  
  “现在就给Iron Man讲讲你的英雄事迹？”  
  “当然！事情是这样的⋯”  
  还穿着蜘蛛战衣的男孩拉住男人的手，手舞足蹈地说着一起走出去。

  “这个广告效果非常好👍全套产品已经全部卖断货，订单源源不断，Mr.Parker，你功不可没。”  
   Miss Potts赞许地看了看他，又转向一边的男人，“你终于做了一件有益于集团的事。”  
  男人双手抱胸，白眼翻天。  
  “广告费已经按照分成约定打到好临居的帐户，下批产品出货后会继续打给你。”女人冲少年Wink一下，收拾好文件，“我该走了。谢谢你，Spider-man。”  
  少年笑着摇摇头，比了个再见的手势，目送她离开。  
  那天，他把Tony为他设计的牙刷套装上传油管，直接炸裂。无数人求产品购买方式。好临居只好求助男朋友，发售了全套产品。而且还应Miss Potts邀请，亲自用幼小的身体做了萌版蜘蛛侠广告并广受好评。  
  广告费⋯到底有多少呢？  
  拿起Miss Potts留下的那张纸，少年眼睛睁得大大的，“Tony⋯你看这是几个0？”  
  为什么会这么多？  
   “你太小看Spider-Man的魅力了吧？”男人笑着揉揉他的小脑袋，“Spider-Man可最受欢迎的超级英雄，尤其是非常受小朋友喜欢。”  
   “你看，连我都抗拒不了他⋯”一个轻吻落在微笑的唇上，“成为Iron Man的伴侣，再多几个0你都承受得起。”  
  “Boss，Peter，我和Dummy能为你们送上第一手祝福吗？”Friday的声音又响起。  
  “说说看，好姑娘。”Tony揽着少年的肩，回头一笑。  
  “可以请二位到Peter房间去吗？”  
  两人对视一眼，走向不远处的房间。  
  “这是一一”  
  映入眼帘的巨幅照片墙震惊了两人。  
  “Fri，我必须说，你超出了我的想象。”男人看看照片又看了身边说不出话的少年，满脸温柔。  
  从Peter变小到两三岁大被Tony抱着，到牵手渐渐长大，每一个互动的精彩瞬间都被定格在最美的时刻，两人眼中化不开的爱情从第三人称视角完美展现。  
  “Tony是个骗子！”泪水顺着Peter脸颊滚落，他握住男人要给他擦眼泪的手，“你那些眼神明明全是爱意，还一直拒绝骗我的眼泪⋯”  
  “嘘一一”男人用食指抵住他的唇，“爱你并不代表必须占有。有时从背后注视着你，想着你会成为有史以来最棒的超英，有机会能陪你走过成长的路，我就非常幸福了。”  
  “Im sorry ，Mr.Stark。”Peter正面环上男人脖子，“你有一双会说话的眼睛，我却从来没发现它们试图告诉我的秘密。”  
  “还好你没有坚持到最后。”Peter笑起来。  
  “So⋯my kid，”男人用下体顶了顶少年小腹，不再控制自己的欲望。“你真的准备好了吗？”  
  “说⋯说说说实话，我没有！”红透的小人头顶冒起蒸汽，被耀眼至极的男人毫无保留地释放出爆棚的荷尔蒙笼罩，他觉得自己随时都会晕倒。  
   原来平时他居然还克制了自己的魅力发散⋯所以⋯这样完美的他是我的了⋯  
  “让我来帮你⋯”压低的性感魅惑的嗓音随着气息越靠越近，那星空无限惹人遐想。  
  “宝贝的第一次，我会温柔一点的。跟随我⋯”

    链接一一回头补😁我正在候机。写这个⋯有点困难🤣🤣🤣

  “我保证这是最后一次⋯”  
  “⋯⋯”  
  “你这么热情咬住我不放，那就只好再来一次了⋯”  
    “⋯⋯”  
  “你为什么总是这么甜？⋯知道我抗拒不了甜食是吗？”  
   “⋯⋯”  
  三天下不了床的事实证明男人果然都是大猪蹄子！   
  但是，这个大猪蹄子我一个人啃了💕


End file.
